Sonic Series 0 Season 1
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Series 0 is my collection of rewrites of the Sonic comics (up till Issue 50) and game based stories made to be like a mix of SatAM and Sonic anime. Since the stories are small, I'll combine them. Here is Season 1. Please R&R.
1. Sonic Prelude

Sonic Prelude  
  
(based on Sonic the Hedgehog 1- Game Gear Version)  
  
fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prelude  
  
Dr. Robotnik (also called Dr. Eggman) has attacked the Mobius of the Sky. He takes some of the people and animals and turns them into Badniks for use of conquest, and he has kidnapped the Acorn Royal Family: King Maximillian, Queen Alicia, Prince Elias, and Princess Sally. Old Man Owl (Ojisan in the Japanese version) witnesses the kidnapping and reports back to Sonic. Alarmed, and concerned for the royal family (especially Sally, for she was Sonic's love), Sonic raced to the Mobius of Darkness, where Eggman dwelled. Sonic located Eggman's hideout, Robotropolis (also called Eggmanland), on a replica of South Island, where Mobotropolis is in the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
Chapter 1: Green Hill Zone  
  
Sonic raced through the green hills of the island. Despite the fact that this was the Mobius of Darkness, the plant life flourished well. The Badniks that dwelt here were Moto Bugs (beetle-like robots with tires), Crabmeats (crab robots), and Buzzbombers (wasp-like robots). Every time Sonic defeated a Badnik, the animal (or person, since the people of Mobius are either human or anthropomorphic animal) was freed. Sonic kept racing through the hills, using the magic of special rings to protect himself, and made it to a hidden cavern.  
  
The shallow lakes cooled Sonic's feet as he wallowed through. Soon, he found one of six Chaos Emeralds. Sonic learned quickly where the other five were. Soon, he departed from the cave and climbed up another hill, where Eggman awaited him! "So," sneered Eggman, "You made it passed my guards! You will not defeat me so easily! Ha ha ha..." Sonic just smiled and said, "Bring on the noise, Eggman!" Eggman tried to ram the hedgehog with his ship, but Sonic dodged and used his spin to damage it. Soon, Eggman had to retreat! "This is only the beginning, hedgehog!" shouted Eggman as he fled. Sonic then destroyed the Badnik Maker and freed the animals inside. The captives were mostly birds and rabbits.  
  
Chapter 2: Bridge Zone  
  
After passing the Green Hill Zone, Sonic found himself in a network of bridges. This led to the jungle, where Robotropolis was. Sonic encountered more Badniks-- more Buzzbombers, spiked versions of Moto-Bugs, and Chompers (pirahna bots that leapt from the water). Sonic fought the bots, freeing the captives inside in the progress, and continued on his way. Eventually he found the second Chaos Emerald on a ledge of a cliff.  
  
Shortly after getting the Emerald, Sonic was forced to hurry- Eggman was planning to destroy the bridges! Sonic raced across the decaying bridges, fighting more Badniks along the way, and made it to the other side. He saw Eggman approach in his ship... this time, the ship was fitted with two cannons, one on either side.  
  
Eggman chortled, "Like my new war toy, rodent?" "It stinks, moon-head!" replied Sonic. "Does it?" the mad scientist replied. "Well, let me clean it out!" At that, Eggman shot out some energy bullets from the cannon. Sonic barely got out of the way. Soon, the blue hero made a spin that cut down the evil doer's weapon, and once more he retreated. When Sonic destroyed the Badnik Maker this time, he freed some chickens and pigs, among other things.  
  
Chapter 3: Jungle Zone  
  
In the Jungle, Sonic faced more Crabmeats, more Chompers, and a new kind of Badnik-- Newtron, a chameleon Badnik who could spit energy bullets and can disappear and reappear at will. While freeing the animals and people from their Badnik forms, Sonic found the third Chaos Emerald near the river. Soon, he made his way to the waterfall.  
  
The waterfall proved a great challenge. One misstep could result in a watery grave. Step by step, Sonic climbed the waterfall, fighting the Crabmeats and Chompers on the way. Soon at the top, he prepared for another battle with the Eggman. Sonic climbed up several vines until he saw his ship descend.  
  
Eggman this time was carrying a Napalm Bomber, which he planned to use to burn the jungle and make the Mobius of Darkness more dismal than it already was! But Sonic was not going to let that happen! Sonic dodged the rolling Bombs and hit when he could. Soon, Eggman again needed to repair his ship, and retreated to Robotropolis. Sonic raced and freed some birds and monkeys from the Badnik Maker. He soon found the Labyrinth Zone, a "back door" to Robotropolis... and to Eggman's inner sanctum!  
  
Chapter 4: Labyrinth Zone  
  
The Labyrinth Zone was flooded. Eggman used the flooded maze as a sewer for his city. Sonic had to enter the water from time to time, but since he was a mammal, he had to breathe. Fortunately, air bubbles provided Sonic with needed air. As he traveled through the maze, he faced Jaws (pirahna bots that swam in the water, searching for intruders), Burrobots (drilling robots that try to run through interlopers), and Orbinauts (orbular robots surrounded with spike balls as a shield). As he fought through the Labyrinth, he freed more animals and people as he continued toward his goal.  
  
Deeper in the Labyrinth, he learned that the fourth Chaos Emerald was nearby. He swam and searched hither and yon for it. Eventually, he found it under some spikes. Carefully removing it and putting it away, he found a breath pendant. It was good, for Sonic was entering a flooded hall... with no air bubbles in sight!  
  
Sonic traveled through the deluged hallway and soon encounted Eggman in his sub. "Well, rodent! As you can see, I am never without resources!" snickered Eggman. "Neither am I, egg-belly!" replied Sonic! Sonic dodged the torpedoes and energy bullets as he fought, until the ship was again critically damaged. Sonic soon freed the Penguins, Seals, and other life forms from the Badnik Maker on his way out. After emerging from a manhole, he soon found himself in Robotropolis, in a sector called Scrap Brain.  
  
Chapter 5: Scrap Brain Zone  
  
In the Scrap Brain, the Badniks that halted Sonic's progress were Caterkillers (worm robots with spikes) and Ball Hogs (pig-like robots that shot exploding balls at Sonic). Sonic freed the animals and people trapped inside those forms and continued on through the main defenses, making his way to Eggman's main fortress!  
  
Once in the main fortress, Sonic learned of where the fifth Chaos Emerald is, but it was tricky to find it- the teleporters seemed to go nowhere. But when he soon learned its layout, Sonic found the fifth Emerald and prepared to continue on. The defenses made it harder, but Sonic persevered. Sonic soon made it to another part of the fortress. Surprisingly enough, there were no guards, but a lot of rings. Sonic decided to make the most of his time to prepare for the final battle.  
  
When he decided to continue, Sonic made his way to the top. Sonic freed the king, queen, and prince, but the princess was still missing. Soon, they heard a cry for help. Eggman was taking the princess, tied up, to his blimp. Sonic was in hot pursuit!  
  
Chapter 6: Sky Base Zone  
  
In the skyborne road to the blimp, there was only one Orbinaut (who kept its spikes), but there were a lot of walking bombs and cannons, plus electrical devices that created artificial lightning. Sonic had to watch his step in this area. He made it to Eggman's blimp just seconds before it took off!  
  
Once the blimp was in flight, Sonic noticed some flying platforms. He rode them around the blimp, being careful to dodge the energy bullets from the cannons, and soon found the sixth and final Chaos Emerald. Now he needed to defeat Eggman. The road to the cabin was tough, because the cannons were in full force. But Sonic survived and made it in.  
  
In the cabin, Eggman was well prepared. He was protected in a special glass case. Above was a spark maker that shot its electrical projectiles at unsuspecting targets, and below were ground-level flamethrowers. Sonic truly was in the fight of his life. But Sonic soon succeeded, and when he cracked through the glass case, he chased Eggman through the teleporter.  
  
Epilog  
  
Eggman thought that Sonic was in the blimp. He said to Princess Sally, who was his captive and tied up, "Well, I may have lost my blimp, but I still have you in my grasp." Sally looked up and said, "Don't be too sure!" Because Sonic reappeared above the madman and destroyed the ship. Sonic untied Sally and got her out of the ship. Sonic then used the Chaos Emeralds to teleport himself and his friends back to the Mobius of the Sky, where they were safe... for now.  
  
The End 


	2. Collection 1A

Rewrite Stories of Sonic #0 and 1 (limited ed.)  
  
Story 1: Tears of Mobius (formerly "Don't Cry For Me, Mobius")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Old Man Owl (alias Ojisan) was taking a walk through the woods in the Mobius of the Sky when he noticed some fairies crying. Old Man said, "What is the matter, little ones?" One of them said, "We are the wood nymphs. Eggman has sent Metal Sonic to attack our beloved woods. We weep because our homes are being destroyed!" Alarmed, the owl reported to King Acorn. The king was also concerned. "Eggman was never a nature lover, but he nevertheless has no right to terrorize our land and people." At that, he sent a signal to Sonic, whose home was not far away. Tails, Sonic's friend, got their plane- the Tornado- ready, and they flew to Mobotropolis in South Island.  
  
Once in Mobotropolis, the King told Sonic what was going on. Sonic growled, "Well, if he thinks he can destroy an ecosystem just because he doesn't like it, he's got another thing coming! Let's get our friends and stop the madman!" Tails nodded. Sonic and Tails, along with Princess Sally and Prince Elias, gathered two other friends. One is Antoine, one of the King's guards, and Rotor, a technical genius of a walrus. They went to the forest and prepared for the worst!  
  
At the forest, Eggman and Metal Sonic were ready for them! "Metal," said Eggman, "you are doing a splendid job of wrecking the place! Soon, the Mobius of the Sky will have an ecological crisis on their hands, and it will soon mirror the Mobius of Darkness! Ha ha ha..." "That's what you think, Eggman," shouted Sonic! At that, Eggman turned and saw the hedgehog. Incensed, the mad doctor said to Metal Sonic, "Metal, take care of those pests!" Metal nodded and flew toward the defenders of the Mobius of the Sky! Sonic diverted its attention while his friends fought the Badniks (Eggman's robotic warriors), freeing the animals and people from their robotic forms!  
  
Soon, Metal Sonic received much battle damage, and needed to retreat! Eggman said, "You may have won this time, but we'll be back!" Sally said, "Come back any time! We'll be ready!" After the match, Sonic and his friends planted seedlings to replace the trees destroyed by Eggman's Army. The wood nymphs were happy and everyone else was happy for that matter!  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: How The War Began- A Flashback Story  
(Formerly "Oh, No-- Robo! No mo' Mobo!")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler. From the point of view of Sonic.  
  
From Sonic's Journal... to whom it may concern...  
  
This story is to tell how the war with Eggman began! Mobius, sometimes called Planet Freedom, consisted of two worlds- the Mobius of the Sky and the Mobius of Darkness! The main city of the Mobius of the Sky was Mobotropolis. I was with my parents and my Uncle Chuck. I also occasionally spend time with my friend, Tails, and my girlfriend, Princess Sally.  
  
One day, a mad scientist named Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik came out of the lower dimension, the Mobius of Darkness. With him was his nephew and lab assistant, Snively. Also with him was his most powerful war droid, Metal Sonic! Robotnik was also called Eggman because of his obesity! He decided to use that as his war nickname! At that, he sent his Badniks to capture some of the people, including my Uncle Chuck, my parents, my dog Muttski, and several warriors. When I followed them to Robotropolis, Eggman's version of Mobotropolis (sometimes Robotropolis was called Eggmanland), I saw the people turned into Badniks. The Badnik Maker worked like this: A person or animal was forced into the machine, the machine turns the victim into a ball of energy, and the ball of energy is stuffed into a Badnik shell, which soon springs to life (but when destroyed by me or my friends, the person or animal trapped inside is freed- alive and well). My uncle and some warriors were turned into Super Badniks. The form my uncle was turned into was called the "Brass Maniac!" I wanted to save them, but Princess Sally, who followed me, said that getting myself killed would not help the captives at all! We had to retreat!  
  
After we told the King what had happened, he said, "We must prepare for future attacks from Eggman. I have prepared Knothole, a training camp for warriors, just outside Mobotropolis. You can train there for future battles against that madman!" We used the camp to the best of our ability to prepare for future battles, as King Acorn intended!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3: Sonic- Save Sally!  
(Formerly "Run, Sally, Run!")  
Fan Fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and Tails were practicing in the Knothole Training Camp, as was Sally. Soon, Sally went off into the forest region of the Mobius of the Sky. Soon, Sonic saw Sally being carried off by a Buzzbomber, one of Eggman's Badniks! Sonic followed the robot to the Mobius of Darkness. Buzzbomber continued on with its captive to Robotropolis (a.k.a. Eggmanland), but Sonic and Tails, who followed his hero, experience a bit of trouble. Sonic took a shortcut through the swamp area to catch up.  
  
Eggman was about to change Sally into a Crabmeat, another of the Badniks, when Sonic and Tails made it into the fortress! Sonic smashed the Badnik Maker and got Sally out. Sally gave a sigh of exasperation and then explained what was going on. She tells them that she was wearing a bracelet that would have copied the machine's schematics and reverse the process. But she wasn't nippy... she understood that Sonic wanted to help and was unaware of what the plan was. They put the incident behind them and continued on to plan for future attacks on Eggman's schemes!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 4: Sonic vs. Jaws  
(Formerly "Something Fishy"?)  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic decided to go to the lake in the Mobius of the Sky and went fishing. But soon Jaws attacked him, a robotic creation of Eggman. When he continued down into the lake, he saw that Jaws brought with it an underwater Badnik Maker. It took in fish and other aquatic animals, turned them into balls of energy, and stuffed the balls of energy into Badnik shells (just as any Badnik Maker does to any creature).  
  
Sonic surfaced, contacted Tails and Rotor back at his island, and waited for help. Soon, they came with a submarine. Sonic, Tails, and Rotor fought and defeated Jaws, freeing several life forms, including the fish used to create Jaws. The three went back to the surface and celebrated their latest victory! Eggman was incensed of the defeat of his warriors, and started plotting how to get even!  
  
End 


	3. Sonic Power

Sonic Power  
  
(based on Sonic 1- Genesis Version)  
  
Fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prelude  
  
Sonic and Sally were on a date one day. All of a sudden, Old Man Owl came and told them that Eggman was again attacking the people of the Mobius of the Sky. More hostages were taken, thus more Badniks emerged! Sonic decided to stop Eggman once again. Before he left, Sally gave Sonic a communications bracelet, which allowed the two to be in constant contact. Sally decided to do this to give Sonic advice whenever he needed it.  
  
Chapter 1: Green Hill Zone  
  
In the jungle-like Zone of the Mobius of the Sky, Sonic challenged Crabmeats, Chompers, Buzzbombers, Motobugs, and Newtrons as he tried to free his friends from the robots' metal grasps. Sonic also noticed that Eggman was about to descend to attack Mobotropolis, so he had to hurry!  
  
Once near Mobotropolis, Eggman was ready with a checker-wrecker ball (the name says it all!). Sonic dodged the ball's attacks and hit Eggman's pod until it needed repairs. Sonic then smashed the Badnik Maker, releasing birds and rabbits! He soon found the ruined landscape of the Marble Zone and followed Eggman there!  
  
Chapter 2: Marble Zone  
  
Sonic traveled the temple ruins and lava lakes of the Marble Zone. The Badniks here were Caterkillers and Bat Brains (bat robots). Sonic freed the animals from their Badnik forms and continued through the temple. Soon, he got a call from Sally. Sonic answered. Sally explained, "Sonic! I've learned of an entrance to a hidden realm, where the Chaos Emeralds are! Find it and get the Emeralds before Eggman does!" "I'm on it, princess!" Sonic replied. Soon, he found the portal in the temple. He entered in the hidden realm, and found himself in a spinning maze. Sonic searched the place and found the six Chaos Emeralds in the center. After getting them, he exited the realm back into the temple.  
  
After fighting more Badniks, Sonic located Eggman near a lava pool! "Sonic..." snickered Eggman, "I have not forgotten my last defeat! Now I'll cook your blue hide with my Lava Dumper!" Eggman fitted his ship with a gun that took up lava and dumped it on a platform, creating a wave of fire! Sonic had to jump back and forth to avoid the hot fire and hit the ship when ever possible! Soon, Eggman again had to retreat! Sonic freed the squirrels and seals from the Badnik Maker. Eggman made one quick brief appearance and said, "I have moved Robotropolis to a hidden realm, though not the same hidden realm you found the Chaos Emeralds! Ha ha ha..."  
  
Sonic contacted Sally and said, "Eggman has hidden Robotropolis in a hidden realm! What do I do?" Sally paused for a moment. After a while, she said, "I'll have to think about that some more. For now, just get to the Spring Yard Zone! Eggman's using that as a giant Badnik Making Zone! Hurry!" "When do I NOT hurry?" snickered Sonic as he ran to the Spring Yard Zone.  
  
Chapter 3: Spring Yard Zone  
  
Eggman's robot making zone was guarded by Crabmeats, Buzzbombers, spiked Motobugs, and a new Badnik kind... Rollers (they tend to roll up like Sonic can, and try to bowl him over!). Sonic faced them all, freeing the people and animals inside, and fought through the defenses of the area.  
  
The zone was also like a giant pinball machine, with bumpers and springs, moving platforms, but strangely enough... no flippers. Sonic didn't care too much. After doing much damage, Sonic soon found the bridge to one small platform leading to the main controls. But Eggman again intercepted. He said, "Hello again, Sonic! I'll make you fall to your doom by removing the ground beneath you!" He pretty much meant business- he had a spike on his ship that removed tiles of the stone bridge. Sonic, however, moved quick enough to defeat Eggman before much damage was done. Sonic freed the chickens and pigs trapped in the Badnik maker and shut the zone down. Sally then contacted Sonic. Sonic said, "I got ya, Sal! What's up?"  
  
Sally said, "I found where Eggman moved Robotropolis. It's in an area code-named 'Star Light'. There is said to be a secret portal to Star Light in the Labyrinth Zone... in the Mobius of Darkness! Be careful, Sonic!" Sonic replied, "I'll be all right, Sally. See ya!" Sonic then raced down a hole to the Mobius of Darkness!  
  
Chapter 4: Labyrinth Zone  
  
Again Sonic found and entered the Labyrinth Zone, where Jaws, Burrobots, and Orbinauts guarded the flooded halls. Fortunate enough to find air pockets to breathe, Sonic persevered to find his way out of the dangerous land. Freeing the animals from their robot forms, Sonic soon found out the layout of the maze and made it through.  
  
When Sonic found a glow that led to the portal, he followed it, only to find Eggman. The mad scientist sneered, "So, you found out where Robotropolis is. Well, you won't be able to reach the portal unless you can follow me out! That will be a tall order considering I opened the flood gates! You'll drown before you could ever reach me! Ha ha ha..."  
  
The race was on! Sonic followed as fast and as cautiously as he could, dodging the fireballs spat from the gargoyles and avoiding the spears. Soon, Sonic made it out! After freeing the penguins and seals from the Badnik Maker, Sonic entered the portal to the Star Light Zone, where Robotropolis was not far from!  
  
Chapter 5: Star Light Zone  
  
The Star Light Zone was a warp zone that led to wherever Robotropolis was. There were only a few Orbinauts (who wouldn't give up their spike balls!) and walking bombs! Eggman planned to use those walking bombs to seal off the warp zone, so Sonic had to hurry! The catapults operated by tossing a spike ball to the opposite side, and the land twisted like a corkscrew! Sonic was basically in familiar territory here!  
  
Sonic soon found his way to the exit, but before he can reach Robotropolis, he had to fight Eggman again! This time, he fitted the ship with a spike ball bomb dropper. Fortunately, the area had catapults. So, when Sonic could not jump at the ship without risking injury, he used the bombs to his advantage, and soon, Eggman again had to retreat. Sonic freed the birds and pigs from the Badnik Maker, then entered Robotropolis, again in the Scrap Brain Zone sector.  
  
Chapter 6: Scrap Brain Zone  
  
Sonic found himself in the Scrap Brain sector of Robotropolis. The first thing he did was attack on the streets and security sectors. Caterkillers and walking bombs patrolled the area, as did Ball Hogs, whom he met the last time he was in Scrap Brain. Sonic freed the animals from their Badnik forms and soon entered Eggman's HQ, where more Badniks and traps awaited the blue hero. When he made it through, he tried to enter Eggman's lab, but Eggman sealed it off and triggered the trap floor to give way. Sonic fell into a flooded area similar to the Labyrinth Zone, only with more traps and fewer air pockets.  
  
In some of the areas, Sonic thought he'd never see the light of day again, but Sonic soon got out of the water and made his way into the lab of Dr. Eggman. Eggman soon spoke. "So," he laughed, "You made it through my flooded cavern! Well, it seems I have to take matters into my own hands!"  
  
Eggman's final trick was with moving pistons and a spark shooter. But Sonic noticed that Eggman appeared in one of the pistons (two moved at a time) when they moved. Sonic timed his attacks and hit the piston that Eggman was in. After a few rounds, Eggman made a run for his ship. Sonic decided to give the ship one last whack. The ship soon collapsed and crashed into some explosive liquid. Sonic escaped just before the lab exploded and made it back to the Mobius of the Sky!  
  
Epilog  
  
Sonic returned to Mobotropolis in South Island and used the Chaos Emeralds to heal the land! Soon, flowers sprung up, the land was more cheerful, and any Badniks left behind were destroyed, releasing the animals and people within. Sally came and gave her hedgehog lover a good kiss to congratulate him!  
  
End 


	4. Collection 1B

Rewrite Stories of Sonic #2 and 3 (Limited), and Sonic #1 and 2 (long  
going)  
  
Story 1: Quest for the Princess' Tiara  
(Formerly "A Crowning Achievement")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
A ball was soon to be held in Mobotropolis, and Sally wanted to get out her best tiara (to match her gown) so she could look her best! But then, Eggman came in via transporter. "Eggman!" screamed Sally. "What are you doing here?" Eggman chuckled, "I wanted to give the hedgehog a challenge!" He snatched Sally's tiara and broke it into four pieces! He then said, "I will place two fragments in the Mobius of the Sky and two in the Mobius of Darkness! Let's see if Sonic can find them! Ha, ha, ha..." At that, Eggman transported out! Sally ran out of her room and went to Sonic's island home, which wasn't far from South Island, where Mobotropolis was.  
  
"Your tiara's stolen?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "Yes!" Sally cried. "He even said that it was a challenge for you! He said that two fragments are in the Mobius of the Sky and the other two are in the Mobius of Darkness. Please get it for me!" Sonic said, "O.k. For you, Sally!" He then got his sidekick Tails and went out to find the Princess' Tiara!  
  
The first fragment was located in a jungle. A giant Crabmeat guarded the place where it lay. When Sonic defeated it, a small gorilla was freed from the inside of it. After getting that fragment, he went to find the second fragment, which was in a crystal mine. A Gold Cyclops Super Badnik guarded it. When Sonic defeated it, a ball of energy hovered for a moment, and the energy changed to a fox friend of Tails. Two fragments were found... only two more remain!  
  
The third fragment was located in an extinct volcano in the Mobius of Darkness. Sonic got close to where the fragment was, but a giant Fire Worm Super Badnik emerged. Sonic dodged the fire shots and smashed into the head of the worm. The ball of energy released from the robot's defeat became a young panda knight. After retrieving the fragment, he went to find the last piece... in Robotropolis! A mechanical tower was where the piece lay. When Sonic reached the top, Metal Sonic was ready to fight! Metal charged toward Sonic, ready to knock him off. Sonic dodged the charge and countered. Sonic fought until Metal was in serious need of repairs. Sonic picked up the last fragment and returned to the Mobius of the Sky. Rotor repaired the tiara, and Sonic put it on Sally. Soon, the ball begun, and the people enjoyed themselves!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: Dreams of the Past  
(Formerly "Sonic Flashback")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and Metal Sonic have a skirmish one night in the Mobius of the Sky. Though Sonic won and Metal retreated, the injuries caused Sonic to go into a state of unconsciousness. Sonic dreamed back in the days of peace, when Eggman did not threaten the land. He dreamed of the times when his family was united. He dreamed of his Uncle Chuck, his dog Muttski, his parents Jules and Bernie, and his times with the Royal Family. Those were peaceful times, when the land knew no tyranny, when Robotropolis was unknown to the people.  
  
Soon, Sally and Tails woke Sonic up. Sonic found himself in a guest room in the Acorn Palace. Sonic described the dream he had. Sally explained, "Sonic... you were unconscious as a result of the wounds from Metal Sonic. But don't worry. The good times will come again... as soon as Eggman is out of the picture for good!" Sonic simply smiled!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3: Robot Espionage  
(Formerly "Why Ask Spy?")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sally called Sonic to the palace one day. Sonic answered and visited. Sally explained, "Rotor has prepared a special suit for you. It is a Ball Hog disguise. With it, you can infiltrate Robotropolis and sabotage whatever Eggman's next plan is!" Sonic donned the disguise and prepared to enter the Mobius of Darkness. Some guard robots escorted the disguised Sonic to Eggman's fortress. Eggman asked, "Where have you come from?" Sonic, with a fake robot voice, replied, "I was Sonic before I was snared in one of the Badnik Makers! A Crabmeat turned me into a Ball Hog." Eggman snickered, "Good. Now I can use you to attack the Mobius of the Sky!" Sonic gasped for a moment, then decided to play along until the time was ripe!  
  
Once on the Mobius of the Sky at night, Eggman kept Sonic in the guard of Metal Sonic. When the attack began, Sonic shed the Ball Hog disguise. Eggman gasped, "No! It was a trick! Sonic is still normal! Get him, Badniks!" The Badniks soon surrounded Sonic. But his friends came to his aid. Soon, more Badniks were trashed, thus resulting in more people and animals being freed! A great victory was won that night!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 4: Eggman's Vine  
(Formerly "Meet Me At The Corner Of Hedgehog And Vine")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
In Robotropolis, Metal Sonic presented Eggman a plant. At first, Eggman was angered, since he hated plants. But soon, Metal Sonic explained that the "plant" was a robot named "Krudzu". He then continued by telling him that the plant can strangle life forms that would dare threaten Eggman, including Sonic! Thrilled, Eggman tells Metal to plant the seeds of Krudzu in as much of the Mobius of the Sky as possible. Metal went out to do so. He planted the seeds at night!  
  
The next day, Antoine, a guardsman of the king, went out to get some flowers for Princess Sally, but was soon ensnared by Krudzu. Sonic went out to save him by severing some of the vines. After returning Antoine to the palace, Sonic brought some of the vines to Rotor. Rotor analyzed the vines to discover that they were mechanical. Eggman was obviously behind it! When Rotor poured water on it, the vines shorted out. Water was the one weakness! Sally said to Sonic, "Sonic, take me to a hidden realm. If I can get my hands on a Chaos Emerald, I can create a rainstorm to destroy Krudzu!" Sonic carried Sally to a portal to a hidden realm in a cave. Soon, Sally got the Emerald they needed. She soon summoned a thunderstorm to rain on the Krudzu. The Krudzu was destroyed and the Mobius of the Sky was saved!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 5: Deadly Gamble  
(Formerly "You Bet My Life!")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic was relaxing on his island home, when Tails came with a message from Sally. Eggman was building an experimental Casino Maze Zone in the Mobius of the Sky. The Casino Maze Zone would bring in more candidates for the Badnik Maker. Sonic knew that that would mean trouble! The two got into the Tornado and flew off to stop the mad scientist's plot!  
  
Once in the Zone, the place was guarded with pinball mazes (with flippers this time, unlike the Spring Yard Zone) and slot machine traps! Sonic raced through the maze to find Eggman's Headquarters. Eggman was well aware of the hedgehog's presence, however, and sent Metal Sonic to intercept him! Metal Sonic went out to do so.  
  
The main hallway that led to the headquarters was the most dangerous. It got even more so when Sonic and Tails encountered Metal. He made a pose as to tell Sonic to go back or face disaster! Sonic read Metal's thoughts and said, "Forget it, Metal! I'm going to stop Eggman from carrying out his plans!" Metal attacked Sonic, but Sonic survived the blows and fought until Metal was critically damaged. After Metal Sonic retreated, Sonic and Tails entered the HQ. Eggman said, "So, you made it through! Well, you won't survive my latest surprise!" Eggman then released a giant Orbinaut, and it was throwing spikes like mad at Sonic! Sonic dodged the shots and destroyed the Badnik, freeing a small red bird. Eggman then activated the self-destruct sequence and exited. Sonic and Tails exited as well before the base blew up! The Mobius of the Sky was safe once again!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 6: Three's A Crowd  
(Former title forgotten)  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Metal Sonic was sent on another mission from Eggman. Metal brought with him three new Badniks to attack the Mobius of the Sky: Coconuts, an experimental prototype for the Coconut Badnik (which Eggman would use later on), Scratch, a chicken Badnik, and Grounder, an upgrade of the Burrobot. Coconuts was sent to attack the guards barracks of the palace, Scratch was sent to attack the treasury, and Grounder was told to drill into the basement, so Metal could capture Princess Sally!  
  
Sonic, who was visiting at the time, heard the explosion from Coconuts' coconut bombs. Sonic raced out to intercept the attack! He faced Coconuts first. Coconuts tried to hit him with his coconut bombs, but Sonic sent one back and Coconuts was defeated. Released from him was a young spider monkey. The next Badnik to face was Scratch. Sonic dodged the super peck of the chicken and defeated him. A real chicken was freed from Scratch. Sonic fought and defeated Grounder after dodging his weapons, freeing another bird! But after that, Sonic heard a scream: Sally was in trouble!  
  
Sonic raced back into the palace and found Metal Sonic holding Sally prisoner! Sonic shouted, "Hey, Metal! Pick on someone who can fight back for a change!" Metal accepted the invitation and prepared to fight. As always when fighting Metal Sonic, Sonic himself received a few hits, but Sonic eventually won, and Metal had to retreat for repairs. Sally kissed Sonic, saying, "Thank you, Sonic! You saved me and Mobius again!"  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 7: Mystery Zone  
(Formerly "Vertigo A Go-Go")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic was exploring the Mobius of the Sky, collecting Rings, Chaos Emeralds, and treasures for the Acorn Royal Family. Soon, a portal to a hidden realm pulled him in. In the hidden realm, Sonic met two very peculiar humanoids. One was a thin, tall man named Verti-Cal! The other was a short, fat man named Horizont-Al. The two confused Sonic with their lines!  
  
At first, Sonic thought they were Eggman's lackeys. But neither of them knew of the madman! Sonic knew that he was in a hidden zone. Soon, Sonic was transported out of the realm and back into the Mobius of the Sky. He returned to Mobotropolis and told his friends what he found. The people, even the princess, thought he was crazy, but Sonic knew it was real, and he knew that someday he would meet them again!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Sonic Rescue

Sonic Rescue  
  
(based on Sonic the Hedgehog 2-Game Gear Version)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
Sonic was relaxing on his island home one day, enjoying the sun. However, this day was different from others because Tails wasn't around-- he was out elsewhere in the Mobius of the Sky gathering some flowers for Princess Sally. Soon, the princess and Old Man Owl visited Sonic, and they looked upset. "Sally! Old Man! What's wrong?" asked Sonic.  
  
The two caught their breath, and Sally said, "Tails has been kidnapped by Eggman! He left this note, saying that he had taken him to a place called the Crystal Egg. He added that the only way to reach it is to find six Chaos Emeralds, each shaped like an egg!" Frightened for Tails' life, Sonic went out to find the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic used a ring he found on the way out as a means of finding their location.  
  
Chapter 1: Under Ground Zone  
  
Sonic's first stop was a mine in one of the cliffs in the Mobius of the Sky. Crab robots, beetle robots, and chameleon robots (none as sophisticated as their predecessors) guarded the path. Sonic defeated them and freed the animals from their forms. As he delved deeper into the cavern, Sonic soon found the Blue Chaos Emerald.  
  
Soon, he found the mine cart that led to an area Eggman was in. He tried to roll down a ramp up a wall, but it wasn't enough. Just as it looked as though he would meet his end in the lava of the cavern, Eggman, oddly enough, rescued Sonic. "Hey, Eggman," asked Sonic, "What's with the rescue?" Eggman snickered, "I didn't want you to boil in the lava... my Ant Lion Super Badnik prefers his meat raw!" Sonic gasped at the retort!  
  
Sonic was at the edge of a pit near where the Ant Lion Super Badnik was. Sonic turned to Eggman and said, "If you think I'm stepping into that creep's jaws, you got another thing coming!" Eggman said, "Very well. I'll just send out my bombs to knock you in!" At that, Eggman started throwing bombs out of his ship to try to get Sonic into the monster's jaws. Soon, after a few bombs hit the insectoid, Eggman made a desperate move and tried to ram Sonic into the beast. Sonic just jumped up and Eggman hit the monster! The prince of an ant colony was freed from the Super Badnik shell. Sonic then hit the floating Badnik Maker and freed the animals within. Sonic soon took to the air... into the Sky High Zone!  
  
Chapter 2: Sky High Zone  
  
After climbing the top of the cliff, Sonic noticed a zone created by another Chaos Emerald. Sonic crossed the bridges and fought the Flying Turtle robots, freeing the birds within them. Soon, a storm came in. Sonic soon saw the Yellow Chaos Emerald in the stormy sky and took a hang glider to reach it. In the storm, he saw a few chameleon robots along the way. He did battle with them as well.  
  
Shortly after getting the Chaos Emerald, the sky became calm and blue again. But the calm sky belied the battle that would soon ensue. Sonic first did battle with some miniature eagle robots, freeing the birds from within, but then faced a Bird Super Badnik. After dodging the energy bullets and defeating it, Sonic beheld the ball of energy released from it change into a proud golden eagle. After the eagle flew off, Sonic bashed into the Badnik Maker and freed the birds within. Sonic took one more hang glider ride... this time to a place called Aqua Lake!  
  
Chapter 3: Aqua Lake Zone  
  
Sonic soon landed on the shores of Aqua Lake. The place was guarded by crab robots and lobster robots. Each of them held within the robot shell a seal or a penguin that was released when the robot was defeated. The place had many spear and spike traps, but it had many magic rings that can help Sonic along the way. After gathering a few handfuls of rings and special items, he entered an underwater cave.  
  
Sonic remembered from his experience in the Labyrinth Zones of air pockets that will help him survive. Eventually, after navigating through the tunnels, Sonic found another Chaos Emerald. It looked purple when underwater, but after he surfaced, it was confirmed as the Pink Chaos Emerald.  
  
Sonic continued on, eventually facing a Seal Super Badnik. The Seal had an inflatible nose that was inflated with a volitile gas that, if it hit anything, it exploded. Sonic timed his attacks so that he would damaged the Super Badnik while it was inflating! Other times, he'd have fun with it and let it balance him on its nose. Eventually, the Badnik was defeated, releasing a friend of Rotor the Walrus (who is a friend of Sonic's back in Mobotropolis, on South Island). Sonic smashed yet another Badnik Maker, freeing the penguins and seals within. The hedgehog soon traveled to a beautiful forested area known as Green Hills.  
  
Chapter 4: Green Hills Zone  
  
One of the most beautiful places in the Mobius of the Sky was the Green Hills Zone, for it had flowers with jewels on them, and the sky was always serene, even in the times of rain showers. But Eggman plotted to change that with his chameleon bots, crab bots, and beetle bots. As Sonic smashed the Badniks and freed the animals, Sonic soon learned where the next Chaos Emerald is.  
  
Eggman's tampering also extended to placing spike traps along the way, but springs were added to help his Badniks. Sonic decided to use them to progress in his mission. Soon, Sonic picked up the White Chaos Emerald. Sonic then passed through more barriers and found another Super Badnik: the Sumo Pig Super Badnik.  
  
Before the battle started, Sonic said, "Aw, man! Eggman must be really losing it!" But then, Sonic noticed the Sumo Pig's capabilities. It turns into a ball that tries to smash Sonic. Sonic knew that the Sumo Pig was vulnerable when it was still. Sonic timed his attacks and dodged the attacks of the Sumo Pig's until the Badnik was destroyed, releasing a wild boar warrior. The wild boar directed him to the Badnik maker, and Sonic smashed into it, freeing the animals within. Sonic needed a way to the Mobius of Darkness, and decided that Gimmick Mtn, which was really Eggman's artificial mountain, would be a good entrance.  
  
Chapter 5: Gimmick Mtn. Zone  
  
Gimmick Mtn. was a weird place, filled with flywheels (which Sonic used to go higher), conveyor belts, and spikes. It also had minecarts. But the mountain also had driller bots (not as strong as Burrobots, but as dangerous) and bouncing bear bots, which looked like teddy bears, but were not very playful. It even had walking bombs to threaten him. Sonic traveled through the metallic cavern and searched for the fifth Chaos Emerald.  
  
As he delved deeper in the cave, Sonic soon came across the Red Chaos Emerald. After getting it, he had to pass more Badniks (freeing the animals in them as he always does) on his way down. Soon, Sonic faced the Spiked Rammer Super Badnik. The Badnik revved up as it was ready to charge, and if it hit a wall, it would create a miniature avalanche to try to crush the hedgehog. Sonic noticed, however, that when it hit a wall, the spikes on its back went inward, thus making it vulnerable.  
  
Sonic timed his attacks just right and hit the Super Badnik until it fell apart, releasing a very healthy iguana. Sonic then raced and smashed yet another Badnik Maker, freeing its captives. When Sonic made it to the Mobius of Darkness, he saw the Green Chaos Emerald. But just when he thought victory was in reach, a Silver Sonic, obviously created by Metal Sonic, snatched it and lured the blue hero into a maze called the Scrambled Egg Zone.  
  
Chapter 6: Scrambled Egg Zone  
  
"Come back here, Silver Sonic!" shouted Sonic as he followed the Silver Sonic into the Scrambled Egg Zone. As the name implied, the zone was indeed scrambled. Many pipes led to either traps or treasure, Badniks (mainly robot crabs and flying turtle robots) guarded the place, and it was easy to get lost! But Sonic knew that Tails was counting on him! Sonic gathered rings and special items, fought Badniks to free the animals and people, and studied the layout of the Scrambled Egg Zone's interior.  
  
As soon as he caught on to Silver Sonic's trail, Sonic navigated through the pipes and springs to find his way to the top of the egg. Soon, he encountered Silver Sonic. Eggman spoke through Silver Sonic's voice box. "Well done, hedgehog!" said Eggman! "You have found five of the Emeralds! Of course, you need six to reach me and save your friend Tails! If you want to get the sixth Emerald, defeat my Silver Sonic!" "You bet I will, egg-belly!" said Sonic as the fight began!  
  
Silver Sonic rolled up into a silver ball to protect itself, had a pincer claw to snare Sonic, and jet shoes to fly about! Sonic knew that Silver Sonic was only vulnerable to attack when it was not in a ball form. Sonic attacked when he could and ran when he could. Soon, Silver Sonic was destroyed, and the Green Chaos Emerald is freed! Soon, Sonic was transported to the Crystal Egg. Eggman knew this meant trouble, so he prepared to fight!  
  
Chapter 7: Crystal Egg Zone  
  
The Crystal Egg was beautiful, despite the fact it was owned by Eggman. But floating fish robots (with the occasional sight of other types) guarded the routes, and flying spike balls made the trek even more treacherous. Sonic made it through, however. Sonic raced across the crumbling landscapes and passed through the first part of the dangerous terrain.  
  
The second floor was even more bizarre. Parts of the area had crystal balls that functioned like the flywheels in Gimmick Mtn. Sonic used this to his advantage and flew upward, going higher and higher. Soon, Sonic made it to Eggman's arena, where he had a surprise for the hedgehog.  
  
"Eggman!" said Sonic. "I made it through your traps! It's over! Release Tails!" Eggman said, "It's not over yet! I have one last trick up my sleeve!" At that, Eggman lured Sonic to his Thunder Machine. This machine was the most dangerous. It had plasma shots that spiraled across the area, floor electrical bolts, and a thunderstorm generator that surged electricity through the room. Sonic noticed that the only safe area was the tube that encircled the room. Sonic used it to protect himself from Eggman's attacks and used the breaks in between to attack Eggman. Eventually, the patience paid off, and the Thunder Machine was destroyed!  
  
Epilog  
  
Sonic chased Eggman to a hidden room behind the Thunder Machine. Eggman used the transporter to escape the area. A few seconds later, Tails came in! "Thank you, Sonic!" said Tails. "It's cool, little bro!" replied Sonic. Both were transported to South Island, where Sally and Old Man Owl awaited!  
  
Old Man was startled when Sonic and Tails appeared out of nowhere! He said, "Whoa! You did it, Sonic! You thwarted Eggman again!" Sonic said, "He escaped, but I sure hurt his pride this time!" Sally hugged and kissed Tails, saying to him, "I'm just glad you're safe, Tails. I was so worried." Then she hugged and kissed Sonic, saying, "Congratulations on another fine job, Sonic! Like you said, you hurt Eggman this time!"  
  
End 


End file.
